The Ravenclaw Rebel: 5th year
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: Yaaay! It's up. Phoenix Raven goes through fifth year, and meets her special SOMEONE...sometimes funny, sometimes dramatic and very, very CRAZY! (Lorc, Ly and Scorpius are a bit older, and Scorpius is in Slytherin) T to be safe.


The Ravenclaw Rebel-Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant world of JK, the Potter-Weasley family or Astoria, Scorpius and Draco Malfoy. I do own Lolita, Marley, Mortlake, Azure and Aretha/Phoenix, as well as any OC's.

I blasted myself of the silver and green family tapestry. My picture, my name, which I am CHANGING! Aretha, that _sounds_ bloody evil! I remembered why I am actually doing this, running away, deserting my family. Or my once-family now.

They disapproved of me during all my fifteen years. When I was growing up, I knew that they wanted a graceful, girly, blonde girl, but I am clumsy, rebellious and black-haired (and all my friends think I'm EPIC, but that's because they're them and and not my parents.)

When I got to Hogwarts I was sorted into Ravenclaw, met Muggle-born Azure Anchorman, aloof twins (Marley and Mortlake) who are awesome, quirky and fun when you get to know them, and their friend Lolita Lonsdale.

However my parents hate them because they are all either Muggle-born (Az), or obsessed with something Muggle (M+M-music and Lolita-Fashion. M+M also really like M&Ms. Random Muggle sweets that taste SO damn awesome. They also got me and Lol hooked on them.)

So they practically cut me off after 1st year so I spend my holiday time sneaking out to meet my friends (as my parents kinda forbade me to see them because they are Muggleish and either have blue or pink-streaked hair.) Actually I have blue streaks. But I got M+M's older sister to do a Permanent Sticking Charm. So my parents can't get them off. It was quite hilarious to watch them fail. But then my dad swore at me and told me I was a stupid, blood traitor, insolent, little girl. I cried then. But I still didn't take them out and from then I refused to be emotionally affected by my family. My mother went back to doing her mysterious things.

"Oy, Az. Why are we sneaking in through your window? I thought your parents wouldn't mind me….?"

"Are you a Ravenclaw or not, Phoenix? You really think they will take to you well if you burst in here, waking everyone up, including Severna, but not Trent, because he sleeps like a log."

"Good point."

I shoved my trunk under Azure's bed. "I got the camp-bed up here. My poor little arms died."

"Well sorry about that."

"Mehhh, never mind. Sleep tight Phoenix."

"Good morning, Mr Anchorman, Mrs Anchorman."

"Ohh, quit it with the formalities, Phoenix. By the way I prefer to be known as Jade, Ms Mindon if you must. Oh, and this is Vincent, my husband."

"SEVERNA! Get Trent up and meet the new resident." yelled Jade.

"GET UP TRENT, YOU LOG!"

Severna clattered downstairs in purple suede boots and a short yellow dress. I expected her to be a bit annoyed about me.

"Morning Az. Morning, Az's friend."

"I'm Phoenix." I am never going to mention my original name to new people I meet. They will just be confused.

"OK, hey Phoenix."

The boy who was about eleven wondered downstairs. "Who you?" he murmured sleepily.

"Jeez, Trent. Didn't I tell you she was coming?" Az raised her eyebrows. "Yeah this is my mad family. Severna's in her last year of Muggle secondary school and Trent is-da da da!- coming to Hogwarts with us. When he was eight he decided he didn't want to go to school. Mum and Dad _couldn't _move him.

"Cool." said Severna. "CRAP! I'm late for….study group. See ya, guys."

"Pff. Study group. I bet you she's up to something." said Vincent.

"Bye, Az. Bye Trent. It's so great that you are going to Hogwarts like Az! Ohhh, but I will miss you. Write every week. Twice if you can…"

The whistle blew.

"MUM! DAD! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAAIIIIN!" shrieked Azure. "And the barrier may seal itself.

"Aaah! Gotta go, kids. Love ya!"

Azure and I scoured the train for Lolita, Marley and Mortlake."

"GUYSIES!"shouted Lolita.

"Wow, Lols, I think there is someone on the moon who didn't quite hear you." I remarked.

"Jeez, lady, you part banshee or somethin'? asked Mortlake who had come from the compartment.

"Get in, there are some Gryffindor thirds pestering for me to let them in. I keep saying these four seats are F-U-L-L! But they are so damn stubborn." complained Marley. "Yes, thirds, this compartment is FULL! GET IN HERE PEOPLE BEFORE I DIE OF IMPATIENTNESS!"

The thirds scattered, just in time for Az to say, "Yeah, don't take it personally."

Az, Lols, Mortlake and I piled into the compartment."

"Wreathy, I heard you changed your name."

"Yes. It's Phoenix."

"Cool, Nixy."

Lolita always has to come up with a name ending in Y for me.

"Hey, who wants M&Ms?" asked Mortlake

M&Ms are our ritual. Every train journey we get M&M packets with sticky notes saying. "M&Ms from M+M"

Yes, quite corny, but they tasted good.

Az, me and Lol were chatting in the common-room.

"I have a stupid hopeless crush on that cute Gryffie seventh year. The one with those cute little round specs."

"Mmmm. Don't be mad, Nixy. That is Albus Potter."

"Yeah, sorry, but he is way out of your league. Sorry." said Az.

"Thank you for being the incredibly supportive friends you are." I said. "I'm going to bed."

"Awwww, don't be mad Nixy." whined Lolita

"No, no you're right. I'll get together with some nice Hufflepuff or Eagle. All cool. I'm just tired."

Az raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeahhh…."

"Kk. G' night, Phoenix."

It was Saturday, a week until Halloween Hogsmeade trip. We were sitting around the lake drinking really cheap Muggle alcohol M+M managed to get into the school.

Except I had the complete wrong time for drinking it. Because my since-third-year crush, Albus Potter came up to me.

"Err…Phoenix. That's your new name right?"

"Yeah.." Jeez I was sleepy from the alcohol.

"Well, my girlfriend Victorian Hartham broke up with me. And I've always thought you were cool and different. Since like, fourth year, though you were twelve. So would you like to….well, um, errrr, go out on a date with me."

Now I felt like screaming "YESSS!" and squeeing and doing bunny jumps round the great lake (Yes, remember, I was slightly drunk.)

However I just responded, "Sure, that'll be fun."

He went off.

"Oh MY GODDD! SQUUUEEEEEEEEE! This is so AWESOME!"

"Right." said Azure. "No more drinking for you. You have to look beautiful."

"What happened? You sound like you got attacked by a Grindylow." asked Mortlake.

"I just scored a date with Albus POTTER!"

"OK. Phew, thought you girls were in trouble or something." said Mortlake.

I was in my room, picking out clothes.

"Soooo, it's either the Chinese embroidered flap-sleeve shirt and black skirt, or the sea-coloured ikat print dress with the blue sweatshirt."

"Errr, dress and sweater. And blue kohl."  
I don't wear a lot of makeup, unless I wanted to anger my once-parents. However I always wear blue kohl around my eyes. It's sparkly and looks way nicer than eye-shadow.

"Az, can I borrow your blue headband."

"No, Lol took it!"

"LOLITA MACKENZIE LONSDALE!" I yelled. "Come up here and find Az's blue headband."

"Jeez, I was only in the bathroom. Next to our room. And here."

"You –look –great ! Eeee!" she squealed.

I met my brother on my way to the Gryffindor common room."

"Got a date with a lion?"

"Er-yeah." Scorpius was never that mean to me. It's just that he's got the snake complex about him , if you know what I mean.

"By the way, Mum and Dad don't want to find you. They will want to find you less if you date a lion."

"Don't care."

I walked off.

Albus was waiting for me outside the Gryffindor common room, wearing his Gryffindor polo shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey, Phoenix." It was astounding how many people called me that without going Ar-_Phoenix_.

"Hey, Al. Do you mind if I call you Al."

"Of course not."

"He is so nice. It went GREAT! I feel like I'm in love." I recounted what had happened to my friends

"Great news, Phoenix, I'm really happy for you." Marley smiled."

"Yeah. How did your days go? I know that you guys all hung out together. Like normal. Sorry I wasn't there."

"Oh, don't worry. We'd never deprive someone of a chance of LOVE! Oh, great. We went to the bookshop, being Eagles. Then we went to the sweetstore. Then we had lunch." smirked Az

"Oh, pity we did that in reverse order." I said. I hadn't seen them around, but I hadn't really noticed that because it was just damn great being with Al all day.

It was November 5th and the Weasley twins, Molly and Lucy, who are fourth year, had bought fireworks. They took over from Chris and Fred, Roxy's twin brothers. George Weasley is their uncle and Roxy's (their sidekick, even though she's in Slytherin and fifth year) father so they pretty much got them free. I quite liked them because they constantly rebelled against their father's uptightness. I love rebels. They are cool. Except Roxy is in Slytherin, and she's going off the rails. That's bad.

Al and I were looking out of the Astronomy tower, watching the crazy fireworks. I saw one that said Down With Umbridge. That Ministry woman who turned evil. But she was nasty from the start, I heard.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yeah.." he replied dreamily. "Like you."

And suddenly we are kissing under the fireworks, I don't know how long for. But it felt like a lifetime and a second at the same time.

We stayed there, under the stars, talking and kissing occasionally

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter would like to invite you to the New Year's Potter Ball._

_Bring your friends if you like._

_7:00pm-2:00am_

_Dress-Formal._

"Az, I got invited to the Potter Ball. Would you, Marley, Mortlake and Lol like to come?"

"Yes!" The latter three burst in.

It was midnight and we had been dancing for hours. Crazy, informal dancing with Al's and my friends. Slow dancing, where everyone would pair up, even as friends. Which was how Az ended up dancing with Marley and Lol with Mortlake.

We had lots of fun, and after midnight, we took some firewhiskey and played drunk truth or dare. That means normal truth or dare but with way crazier dares, like "Al! I dare you to strip to your underwear and stand on the chair by the (open) window!"

He actually did that.

"Oy, Marley! I dare you to ring her- (she paused and pointed to Linda Woodham, Lily's Muggleborn friend's number) up and pretend to be an-" Lolita paused to laugh. "An-an, M&M online vendor."

"Er, forfeit…."

"Yeah. Kissing the window! Or Az, depends what you want."

"OY, devil, lea me oua this" whined Az, who was already quite drunk.

The night continued like that and at about 3am we just crashed out in Al's room, so we all ended up staying the night.

I had a VERY bad New Year's Day Hangover. At about 11am, Ginny burst in.

"Lily! (She had wondered in for the last bit of truth or dare) Al! Azure, Lolita, Phoenix! You boys, sorry I didn't get your names."

"Yeah, we're Marley and Mortlake."

"OK, but the whole Weasley family is downstairs. If you want breakfast."

Azure and Lily, who had had the most firewhiskey, went to the loo to vomit up alcohol and cake.

"Euuhhh…"

We went downstairs. There was a massive amount of redheads at the long table. There were a couple of blondes and two people with dark skin and black hair. But mostly reds.

"Soo, Al, this is your girlfriend?" asked one of the Weasleys. They might be surprised to know I don't know their names, because I don't read the Prophet. I prefer the Quibbler, which actually report on interesting things. They don't say anything about the Weasleys. I know Harry Potter (DUH) and George, but that's it.

"Sorry to be rude, but who the heck are you, and yes, I am."

"I'm Ron Weasley. And who are you?"

"Phoenix. I'm still deciding on a last name for myself."

"Oh you're-"

"No. I am not. I better make up a last name. Oh yeah, Raven's good. Phoenix Raven."

I went back to school, hanging out with my friends, eating M&Ms, smiled at Lolita's increasing craziness, and watched Roxanne Weasley go off the rails.

OK that last bit is not funny. Because people keep finding her in a crumpled, hungover mess, passed out in the grounds. Actually, all of the Weasleys are scared of what's gonna happen to her, because she used to be fun and prank-happy. Ever since Winter Holidays were over, she's been moody and mean. Even though she was in Slytherin (which really suited her, she was good at planning pranks to the exact, planning getaways from prank sites etc.) she was pretty nice.

Then there was the Quidditch final. Between Ravenclaw and Lions. This would be awkward. Because Al is the seeker.

Fail.

"And the score is 150 Ravenclaw, 20 Gryffindor, courtesy of Ravenclaw's amazing keeper Moon!"

"180 Ravenclaw, 30 Gryffindor."

Everyone thought Moon would tire, but she didn't. Then Al saw the Snitch. There was a HUGE snitch race between Linda, the sixth year seeker and Al.

"Albus Potter is reaching, reaching, he CATCHES! Hang on! It's a DRAW!"

"Yes, I get it, so chasers, take your shots. Eagles, GO!"

"Oh and the keeper misses."

"And Janet Moon saves it. The girl will probably go on to play professional! So, the score is 190 Ravenclaw, 180 Gryffindor. And I'm afraid that the Ravenclaws win by the tiniest of margins, as both teams beat Hufflepuff and Slytherin!"

The Ravenclaws were celebrating. They usually came second in the Quidditch cup. All around me my friends were screaming. I went to find Al.

"Sorry that you didn't win. At least you caught the snitch, as Linda is one smooth seeker. Better luck for your team next year."

"Next year, I'll be in Healer training, Phoenix."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna miss you."

"And me of you!"

"Yeah, and you have to visit Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, or around that date, because it's not always a weekend. Ditto Halloween."

"I can manage that."

"Good. Now I have to get to the Ravenclaw party before my friends all kill me."

"Ha. Yeah, your friends are quite crazy."

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey-ey! Thought you weren't coming." said Lolita.

"Duh..this IS the first time we've won in three years."

"Yeah!" shrieked Azure. "So lets have a party."

The party was quite crazy. A couple of seventh year guys had had a little too much firewhisky. And somehow ended up making out with a couple of fifth years. Then a bit more firewhisky and one thought the blue sofa was his blue-clad make-out buddy. He bit the sofa. And the whole common room burst into crazy, drunken laughter.

I ended up under a table, curled up with Az, Lols and Mortlake (I had no idea where Marley was.)

"Wake up! Class in 5!" yelled someone. So I got up and put on my tie-dyed blue skirt and my blue tie, loosely knotted, brushed my teeth, shoved on a white shirt (wasn't sure if it was school) and ran to class. I don't normally wear proper uniform; I tie dyed my skirt, inked an eagle on the back of my shirt and I wear a sky blue plain tie instead of my Ravenclaw one.

I saw most of my fellow Ravenclaws in my state; bloodshot eyes, messy hair, missing bits of uniform. I was actually wearing an almost sheer white formal shirt, instead of a school one, which showed the turquoise vest I was wearing.

Proffessor Yang eyed the dishevelled Ravenclaws and the tidy Slytherins. "Goodness! Well I am quite disappointed in my house. MISS ANCHORMAN! I would prefer it if you did not sleep in my class. Pickman! I see nothing amusing in the Advanced Charms book! MISS MAL-_RAVEN_! Do you know what we are doing today.? Because I am not sure you are listening! MISS ANCHORMAN! I would like it if you WOKE UP!"

"Yeah, Professor. We are practising the charms for Dicta-Quills." I said.

"Thank you Miss Raven. However, could you possibly wake up your friend."

"AAAAZZZZ!" Azure woke up with a start, and scowled at me. "You bloody tryna deafen me or somethin'?

"Miss Raven, that was not necessary. OH no not you Lonsdale. WAKE UP!"

"GGAAHHHH! Wh-who's that."

"Miss Lonsdale it is me, your VERY irritated Charms professor. Friday Moon! I would appreciate if you stopped giggling with Miss Ganet, and I would like to know why the latter has make up smeared everywhere. Ganet, go wash it off now. Copy the notes everyone."

All day the teachers were similarly annoyed, Az getting detention in Charms for falling asleep and Wilson Pickman for being 'stupid and disruptive'.

I met Al.

"Phe, what is up with you."

"Hangover. Everyone is in detention, I think Yang got a bit mad…."

"Yeah. MISS ANCHORMAN!.." he imitated. "I heard that a floor up!"

"Yes, you called." Az took off an imaginary hat. "My life sucks. I have another detention for falling asleep in detention. Now I have to go struggle through homework, as I have no time tomorrow." She went off.

"Phoenix, the Gryffindor team aren't being nice about you. They don't want me to date you…..because you're a Ravenclaw. Do you want me to talk to them."

"Er, no. I can deal with them when they blow up at me."

"Very well, Phe. Very well."

I was approached by Rose Weasley, Al's cousin, before breakfast the next morning. "Hey, Phoenix. Al is my FAVE cousin. So I talked the Gryff team round for you two little lovebirds. They said they were silly about it, and they would have never said those things if Eagles hadn't won the Qudditch cup."

Fred and Christopher Weasley rushed up to Rose. They looked like they'd been crying.

"Hey. You guys graduated a year ago!" said Rose.

"You know, Roxy is in the hospital wing with alcohol poisoning. Molly found her."

"Passed out in a pile of sick." said Fred

"They say-they say, she might not li-l-live." choked Christopher.

"I'm, I'm really sorry-" I began, but Fred cut me off.

"No you're not! You'll never be a Weasley-Potter, even if you do marry my cousin. You have NO idea!"

He stormed off. I wanted to cry.

"Hey." Rose comforts me. "He's, like, in shock. It's his sister we're talking about. Don't take it personally. Now I'm sorry but I have to go to visit Rox."

I heard a choking sound, and I could tell Rose is crying too.

It's awful in class with the Gryffindors. All the Weasleys are either missing or red-eyed and subdued, not their usual bouncy selves. Hogwarts was way quieter, and that was sad. It was April Fools, and we had NO pranks, from Molly and Lucy nor Fred and Christopher, who were staying until news on Roxanne.

However, on 5th April, there was good news.

"Phoenix?" I heard a tentative voice. "I'm sorry for my outburst the other day, and for the fact I didn't appreciate your kindness. By the way, Rox will pull through. The only problem is that she'll have a few liver problems." Fred finished.

"No. don't worry, it's OK. You were in shock, it's fine."

"Thanks for that. Also, I'll tell Uncle Ron not to judge you."

"Thanks. I now consider us even."

"OWLS are coming up soon!" shrieked Lolita. "I'm gonna die! I just KNOW I'll fail Divination!"

"Why did you take that class _anyway_? You are not gifted that way, my dear friend." said Marley seriously.

"URRRGGGH! But I can't FA-IL! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A few boys studying for NEWTS glared.

Lolita glared back and gave them the finger.

"Right." I said. "We have been doing a lot of revision lately. We shall not fail anything, and Lols will at least get Acceptable on the art of Divination."

"I hope!"

A week later:

"Where's Friday, Jina (Ganet) and Lols?"

"Calming draught." replied Mortlake.

"Ohhhhhh. Well I saw THAT coming!"

It was Divination OWLS, and M+M were sure they did very well, however Lols was sure she had failed. A few people had fallen asleep in History written, and a few more had exploded their potions. However only one person had smashed the crystal ball, made up the tea leaves and had forgotten completely to do the palmistry.

Soon we were all on the train, me going back to Az's house, with many plans for the summer. I was really sad that Al had graduated. He was to go into Auror training. However we were going strong and we had promised to keep in touch.

Maybe we will last. I hope so.

OWL results came a month later, when we were all at Lol's house. We received them and met up.

"Right! ME!" demanded Lolita.

"Go it, crazy."

Lolita Mackenzie Lonsdale

Ancient Runes: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: D ("See, Nixy, I did not pass." "C'mon, you knew I was giving you false hope." "URG!")

Herbology: O

History of Magic: A

Muggle Studies: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration:E

"YES! Three O's and four E's."

"That's great." Az smiled. "Now ME!"

Azure Jade Anchorman

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Care of Magical creatures: E

Charms: A

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: O

History: E

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

"Great Az, but how the hell do you get E in history?" said Lols.

"Uhhhh, you PAY ATTENTION AND DO NOT FALL ASLEEP IN LE EXAM!"

"Right, us now!" said Marley eagerly.

Marley Jude Geddon

Ancient Runes: A

Charms: O

Care of Magical creatures: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: O ("How the HELL do you get O? That's bloody impossible!" "Only if you're bad at it!" "HMMPH!"

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Potions: E

Transfiguration:O

"YESSS!"

"Now me!" said Mortlake.

Mortlake Kyrus Geddon's grades were the same as his twin's and then I (finally) said mine

Phoenix Sapphire Raven

Arithmancy: O

Ancient Runes: E

Charms: O

Defence Against The Dark Arts: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: D ("Yaaaay! Now we can be the Dreadful buddies." "Hey. That was only because I was tired. You just suck at your D subject." "Is is Insult Lolita day or something?")

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

"I RULE! I got FIVE O's!"

"And you're modest too." smirked Lolita.


End file.
